Ocelet and the Leaf Cover
by RaverSawyer
Summary: Back due to popular demand! Kate and Sawyer, all pent up in their cages. Chaos ensues.Not my best, but it was written in one sitting...


Rating: NC-17

Characters: Kate and Sawyer

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with LOST or its characters. If I did I would play with them.

Ocelot & the Leaf Cover

He looked through the bars, his tired eyes searching the night for a glimmer of her, a glimmer of the familiar. Finally he found a small patch of white fabric, barely illuminated by the moonlight. He pushed his head back to rest against the cement wall. She was there, sleeping. And if he sat still long enough, the other sounds of the night, the tree frogs, people talking in the distance faded away and he could hear her soft breathing. The kind of breathing one gets when relieved of the burdens of the day, when they are so tired they cannot do anything else, but curl up and rest. Sawyer closed his heavy eyes, imagining her small form rising and falling with each breath.

His eyes flew open, hearing her voice pierce the night air…Sawyer sat forward, straining to see movement- no there was none, and she was alone. Simply talking in her sleep and kicking her legs occasionally. If he watched hard enough, he could make out more; the white beam slowly becoming the rest of her dress, tinged with dirt and gathering underneath her legs. Her legs light and scraped from their daily labor. The dip of her waist above her hips, the swell of her breasts. He closed his eyes again, and rubbing his fingers together, he could feel the fabric.

After another day of pointless lifting, he scooted back against his cement seat and rubbed his back against it…he smiled to himself, imagining Ana Lucia or some other beauty from his past rubbing their small palms up and down his sore shoulders.

"You look like a bear with an itch", Kate said with her signature smile.

"Whatever floats your boat, that's what I always say", he replied, his smile slowly turning into his dimply-smirk. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Yeah okay Tex; I have never heard you say that before."

Her smile slowly faded, longingly looking through the bars up to the trees, dappling the fading daylight.

"Twilight", she said.

"What?" he asked.

She turned and looked at him.

"Twilight- the time between day and night, between afternoon and sunset. It's my favorite time of day. Makes you feel, like you belong."

He nodded at her, not totally understanding. It was nice just to hear her talking. He bent down and picked up one of the fish biscuits, tossing it into her cage. Kate picked it up and set it on her lap. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, trying in vain to wipe away some of the smudges of the day.

"I wonder what they're doing to Jack", she asked, still thinking aloud.

Sawyer nodded; for once not disappointed that she was talking about Jack-o. Despite himself, he had been concerned to.

"I don't know, but I don't see him in the petting zoo. He's probably a little more useful than two criminals." She glanced at him, but he noted that it was no longer the shock of being outed…it was relief.

Kate sat down, no longer caring whether she was being lady like in the slip dress. Her knees bent and meeting, she knew Sawyer was probably getting an eyeful of white Dharma undies.

She laughed to herself; life's ironies, like something out of an art photography book. Ah HER prints- she could imagine her once beautiful prints dark and forgotten, folded inside of a brown box waiting for her at her father's. Maybe her mom threw them away, the way she always threw things away. Who knows, maybe she, like Charlie was absolutely famous now that they were dead. Not bad for a little girl who never went to college and was only published in a few magazines.

Jack once again flitted through her mind…criminals. We belong behind these bars, don't we? How fitting.

"Oh God, Jack…" she muttered so softly it was barely audible. A twinge of pain or anxiety or excitement shot through her, culminating in her belly. She felt her eyes begin to water and rubbed her dirty palms over her face…over her lips. She looked over at Sawyer, relaxing like he was at Club Med. A smile spread across her lips.

"It was all a distraction right? To get the guards or whomever over to us?" she asked him. He didn't even turn his head.

"Whatever you gotta tell yourself Freckles." And he smiled so slyly you could barely see it.

She shook it off, lying down on the cool concrete.

Suddenly words came to her. A silly thing to do really, usually on in her mind during a boring class or long flight; so she started to sing (or croon):

"Cause I'm- HOT BLOODED! Check it and see-"

"-I've got a fever of 103!" her jail mate began to sing along with her.

"HEY SHUTUP!" they heard a voice yell in the distance. They both laugh, and of course Sawyer couldn't resist-

"Yeah well, we're bad neighbors, okay?" She beat him to it. They laughed again.

Sawyer moved up against the bars, sticking the lower parts of his legs and arms between the metal rods, resting his forehead on them. She smiled at him and he felt a twinge in him as he saw her front teeth- the ones that were a little too long for her mouth. He loved those. She sat up, Indian style and they sang. He was truly looking at her, unflinching.

He sang the next words slowly.

"Come on baby, DO YOU DO MORE THAN DANCE?"

She felt herself go slightly slack…more than anything she wanted out of this cage, to touch his hands, his smooth long fingers…and yeah, maybe make out some more…

She grasped the bars, her expression naked. They locked eyes. Suddenly she went to rest her head against the bars, and ended up smacking it forward instead- always the goof but THEN -the bars gave way with a crunchy crack. A powder fell onto her hands and as she moved into the waning daylight, she could see the orange specs all over her palm.

"Rust" she muttered aloud.

"What? What's going on?" Sawyer shouted, up on his feet now.

"RUST!" she said louder, but hoping that their overseers didn't hear it.

"Can you get it open?"

Kate grabbed the bars and yanked them back and forth. More powder trickled out onto the ground.

"I don't know."

She kept working them, until with a strange metal boom; the lock bent back a small piece fell to the ground. She looked up in surprise. She felt the side panel- good the hinge was still there to close it, but there's no way the lock would ever actually "lock" again.

They met eyes in surprise. Sawyer grabbed at his prison with fists, clenching his jaw.

"I'm going to run." She said. He shook his head.

"Bad idea cupcake- they have some sort of alarm system around this whole place. That blonde bitch got me with that cattle prod of hers."

Kate nodded "Got one of those once."

A smile spread onto his face.

"Well, well…you really were a wild thing, weren't you?"

She answered with a brisk smile but was quickly trying to formulate a map in her mind…no the rocks were too risky this time of night; not only would she fall, be tasered and re-captured, but she might have a broken ankle or broken leg.

"I have to try."

"Kate"…she paused, no nicknames. He was serious. She was barely able to meet his gaze in the dark.

"Be careful."

She nodded, more to herself. Quietly, she swung the door open just enough so she could slip through and with her back against the cage, guided the metallic gate back slowly to rest. She looked around.

'Please god, no dogs…' She got down on the ground, hoping to miss the strange nighttime watch light they had set up. It barely hit the tops of their pens, but no chances to be taken anyway. A tiny sliver of light hit her ponytail, so she quickly tore the tie out and around her wrist.

Sawyer was fascinated. She's got a pair on her…he liked that. He liked strong women…they could survive him. Kate got down like a snake at first, then up on all fours, constantly looking to her sides. His attention was taken. She was graceful even that way, her slim arms and legs guiding her like a deer, or a Gazelle. Then she fixed her eyes on him, increasing her speed over to him. Her hair fell around her face.

'Not a gazelle. A cougar, an ocelot, a lioness.' His breath caught in his throat. It was probably one of the most sensual things he'd ever witnessed.

She touched his hands when she reached his cage, trying to provoke the same action in his door. It budged a little, it being just as old.

He simply watched her, a calm expression on his face.

Then she felt his large hands on her shoulders.

"Shhh…don't make a sound. Don't move."

"Sawyer I-"

"SHHH!" he warned again. She heard the soft thud of footprints. Sawyer looked between the bars, seeing only a few drones walk nearby and through the path, one torch in their hands. They stood nearby, one lighting a cigarette before sitting down into a bail of hay facing the compound. They seem to have no interest in the captives, but they were a danger nonetheless. The smoke drifted in diluted puffs past their cage. He had been without tobacco for 5 weeks now…and didn't miss it…until now.

And then she heard it. A slight mechanical noise, something was moving. Not anything that was alive. Something electric. His mouth came to her ear, brushing it softly.

"Up- in the small tree next to your fun accommodations".

Her gazed trailed upward, and she saw it…it was barely visible, but there, staring back at them was a tiny red light. A camera.

"They can see us…they can hear us", he whispered.

She nodded, noting that a large palm branch had been knocked free, and its brown leaves covered the lens. They didn't see her. They didn't see them. He guided her slowly around to the side of the cage, further into the shadows of the oncoming night. His arms were totally out of the cage now, wrapped protectively around her torso. Sawyer knew he was holding her a little tighter than necessary.

"No big brother or big blondie for a few minutes."

"We got to figure this out", she answered.

"I will I will. But it's got to be good. These guys are smart…tomorrow we make our move." With that she started to walk away, but he pulled her back onto the bars, holding her fast. She could feel his face probing her hair, the back of her neck.

"Sawyer…" she said softly, only superficially trying to pull away.

"Well you're already out…and here. I needed to touch…to touch you, Kate."

She stayed silent, causing the stirring in his gut only to sink a little. She wasn't fighting him. She was fighting herself.

Her hands enclosed around his and the vibes coming up her legs to in between her thighs was growing. She had to admit this was sexy…if for nothing else, the risk factor. She moved her hair aside and pressed as hard as she could against the cool metal. His lips found her neck and as best they could, traced feather light circles underneath her hairline, to the back of her shoulder.

She breathed heavily, his hand traveling down her abdomen, rubbing circles around her torso, her belly button. The other hand continued to hold her, but then loosened and gathered the material of her dress in his fist. The hem rose, until he could slip his hand underneath. He was pleasantly surprised at no bra.

She exhaled, feeling his fingers wrap around her soft breast, her tender nipple. And then he took all of it in his hand. She wished his mouth could reach.

His other hand continued swirling around her navel, then went downward and he reached as far as he could go into her Dharma issue panties.

Sawyer's hand found her already a little wet. She gasped slightly. And he took the one hand from her breast and gently covered her mouth. She bit him gently, out of gratitude.

His other hand continued to explore however, all the feeling from the rest of her draining in between her thighs. She bit down a little harder as two long, slender fingers slid into her ever so gently…She unconsciously pushed down on him, and was trying to angle herself in order to mash her clit against his hand.

"Shhh…I know sweets." He whispered to her. And she relaxed as she felt him move and his wrist hit the right spot as his fingers curled and rocked inside of her. He was gentle at first and she was reflexively squeezing her legs together, barely able to stand. And so they both slowly lowered to the ground. His hand still pumping her. Over and over again, sometimes light, sometimes deep, sometimes VERY deep.

Kate's hips rocked a little more wildly, and he knew she was close. He increased his movement, his speed. It was building inside of her…oh god the months of loneliness…of platonic friendships, of lack of actual human contact. He pushed harder, deeper, slightly teasing the spot way inside of her that controlled her desire. He touched it, pushing her clit at the same time, faster and faster. Finally he hit it completely, feeling her legs go even tighter and her hips going still, only gyrating slightly. She bit down on his hand as her orgasm pulsed through her, him still moving his hand. She raised herself up a little, gasping, and he again kissed her shoulders, savoring the light salty taste she had worked up.

"Oh…oh..." she saying as quiet as possible.

"You have to go back Kate."

Her eyes fluttered open, and she turned her head, meeting his lusty gaze. He gestured with his head. Indeed, she saw the branch about to fall out of the tree, uncovering the camera.

"Fuck it", she said out loud. She turned grasping his head hard as close as she could get and kissed him. He moaned a little into her mouth, as they went Roman on each other. She reached her arms in, scraping her nails along his back over his shirt.

Kate pulled herself away, forcing herself to think of the consequences. Not to her- to him. To punish her, they hurt him. She regained her composure, their enemy company having long cleared away. She quickly sprinted back into her cage. Just in time- as she sat, the branch landed on her lap.

She tested looking; first small glances before he caught her gaze, like a beautiful cat in the dark she saw the green eyes looking back at her. He was relaxed, happy. You would've thought it was him who just came.

He hugged his hands close to him.

"Yep…strawberries."


End file.
